Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic Zombie)
Silver the Hedgehog is one of the main antagonists of the Sonic Zombies series. Personality At first, Silver appears nice and hospitable, allowing the group to stay in his cabin, but in reality he is pure evil, being a Satanist and wanting to rule the world by taking control of the zombies. He hates the group, mainly Sonic, for constantly getting in the way of his plans. He appears to have a vast knowledge of magic. When he gets cybernetic enhancements to keep himself alive, he seemed to feel ashamed of himself, feeling that everybody thought he was a big dork, to which Sonic confirmed. His mannerisms are similar to the Disney character Goofy, all the way to speech and using words he would say, but his personality completely differs. History Diaries At the forest near his cabin, Silver found the group sleeping, and stole Tails' tacos while they were sleeping. The next morning, he appeared and offered them a place to stay in his cabin. After showing them the place, he then used the magical power of the tacos to attract zombies to the cabin and summon the lord of darkness Satan. After Sonic and his newborn son Little Sonic defeated the zombies, Silver killed Little Sonic with a psychic blast, and tossed aside Sonic. However, Shadow appeared and knocked Silver down using Chaos Thingy. When Satan appeared, Silver tried to pledge his allegiance to the dark ruler, but Satan refused him and threw him into the woods. Vengeance and Death Silver followed the group to the winter-y island they washed up on, only revealing himself during the climax of the fight between Sonic the Hornhog and Knuckles. He stole Sonic's Hornhog powers and Knuckles' vampire powers, and used the combo to become a gigantic demon beast. In this form, he was very powerful and was resistant to Shadow's bullets. He proceeded to eat Shadow, then chased Sonic and Knuckles up the crane, where he planned to eat them as well. However, Sonic fed him a pizza slice with a grenade in it, blowing up in Silver's mouth, dazing him and causing him to lose his grip on the crane, making him fall and get impaled on the sail of a boat. Knuckles said that they killed him, but Sonic, spoofing King Kong, said that it was "Pizza Hut that killed the Silver". In Space and Resurrection When Amy ended up releasing every single clone on Blaze's space station, several clones of Silver were released as well. He made a few cameos in the battle, with one of the clones telling Eggman that the Hornhogs were too busy raping each other to help. At the climax of Sonic and Eggman's fight, he appeared in his demon form on the deck, grabbing Eggman and eating him. He then tried to eat Sonic, but Sonic threw Eggman's light-saber into Silver's eye, causing him to lose his grip on the space station and fall down to Earth. Shopping Mall Silver survived the fall back to Earth, but he was badly torn apart, and needed cybernetic enhancements to stay alive. He then took up the identity of Metal Sonic, and became the leader of a biker gang consisting of Pikachu, Bowser, Mega-Man, and Nintendo Dolphin, who invaded the mall Sonic's group was living in. He was confronted by Sonic in the bathroom, where he fought him. Eventually, Silver revealed himself, and tried once more to get his revenge on the group. However, he was shot by Shadow, and they left him at the mall, however he held onto the rope of the balloon and promised to get his revenge, but he was knocked off the rope by a crow. The Finale After his second survival from falling to the sewers, he wondered around through the sewers and discovered some Whispering Oaks signs. He noticed some barricades and used his powers to break them apart, and leaves. But he did not know that he have unleashed a group of several bat like creatures, including a mutated giant worm like monster who is leader of the creatures. Silver found his way to the Tunnel of Love and find the gang. Silver was upset after he was called a loser and made fun of. Sonic claims that they actually like him. Silver decided to join Sonic, but Silver got eaten by the worm as it drags him, possibly killing him. He later appeared in the fixed past as he manage to have sex with Amy. Category:Characters Category:Clones